1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating systems and more particularly pertains to a new heating system control unit for altering the operation of a conventional heating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heating systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, heating systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art heating systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,770; U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,350; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,399; U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,190; and Foreign Patent WO 97/14924.
In these respects, the heating system control unit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of altering the operation of a conventional heating system.